Génesis
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Los monstruos no nacen, los monstruos se crean a través del dolor y la desesperación. Una partida de cartas está a punto de dar la vuelta en el mundo de Mabel y Dipper trayendo una extraña a su vida que pretende tocar con su luz al monstruo nacido de la desesperanza y la traición. Un encuentro que dará inicio a todo... / Dipcifica. Reverse Falls. Oneshot


**Hola a todos, bien esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y la verdad ha sido todo un reto de elaborar. La serie de Gravity Falls me gustó muchísimo, pero al conocer el universo de Reverse Falls me enamoré por completo de los personajes; aunque ya tenía planeado escribir una fiction sobre mi pareja favorita de este fandom (Dipcifica), no me había inspirado a hacerlo hasta que vi un vídeo animado de este fandom (Revearse fall: You should me in a Crown) y nació la inspiración para este oneshot y el resultado me ha encantado. Bien antes de empezar me gustaría hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

–**Diálogos**

–_**Habla telepática de los gemelos**_

–"_**Pensamientos"**_

**Cree mi versión de este mundo con la inspiración de comics, fictions e información de aquí allá, así que espero les guste mi versión del universo de Reverse Falls, disfruten…**

* * *

Génesis

Yacía sentada en aquella habitación iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara de luz azulada. Tomó una carta con delicadeza para así colocarla suavemente sobre la mesa aterciopelada. Mabel observó la imagen que ahora le mostraba atentamente. El tres de espadas. Un corazón atravesado por tres espadas y en su fondo una tormenta con nubarrones. Frunció el ceño al ver la imagen sabiendo que podía significar traición, ruptura, dolor por separación de alguien querido y por sobretodo, el pesado manto de la soledad.

Mabel bufó en señal de molestia para adentrarse en sus pensamientos. No le sorprendería la traición de nadie realmente, después de todo ella tenía varios enemigos que darían lo que fuera por arrebatarle el poder que tanto le había costado conseguir; todos eran capaces de traicionarla, de hacerla caer… todos menos su hermano.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo es que empezamos con esto?– musitó Mabel al viento cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

Su infancia yacía marcada por cicatrices físicas y emocionales. Su madre los había abandonado a muy temprana edad para dejarlos con un padre alcohólico y tirano. Recordaba los días en la escuela, en donde eran foco de burlas y bromas crueles por sus compañeros al no tener el mismo poder adquisitivo que sus contrapartes. Libros hechos pedazos, escritorios marcados con palabras de muertes y diversos insultos, objetos preciados destruidos o robados, y por sobre todo los abusos de sus preciados compañeros. ¿Cuántas veces no había terminado encerrada en un casillero? ¿Cuántas veces no habían derramado bebidas o arrojado basura sobre su ropa de tercera mano?

–Todos merecían morir…– masculló apretando un puño con fuerza, clavando su mirada a la carta frente a ella. Tomó otra carta para esta vez sacar el símbolo de la telepatía. Una estrella de cinco picos de trazo continuo. El rostro de su hermano vino a ella –Excepto tú– murmuró.

Aún recordaba como su hermano siempre salía a su rescate. Recordaba las tardes en que ambos caminaban en silencio mientras ella sollozaba todo el camino a casa. Dipper siempre tomaba su mano con fuerza a manera de consolarla para únicamente decirle: "_Recuerda que una vez que lleguemos debes de dejar de llorar" _murmuraba a suave voz. Mabel asentía tristemente continuando su silencioso camino. A diferencia de ella, Dipper parecía no ser afectado por nada desde que su madre se había marchado cuando tenían apenas 5 años. Una vez su madre los abandonó, Dipper perdió su sonrisa, su enojo o cualquier otra cosa que demostrara que era un ser viviente… y ella se acostumbró a eso, una cualidad que en su momento envidió fervientemente.

El regresar a casa era más amargo que la ida a la escuela del día siguiente. Un padre que tomaba más de la cuenta y que adoraba los castigos físicos por sobre sus hijos. Dipper siempre se interponía entre el grueso cinturón de cuero y ella, para así recibir la peor parte. Un ciclo interminable de pesadillas de una vida injusta y cruel… o al menos así fue hasta que un día Dipper encontró algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Para sus 10 años, Dipper se había vuelto un fanático de los libros de ocultismos leyendo cientos y cientos de estos; Mabel, por su parte, se había visto interesada en el extraño pasatiempo de su hermano por mera curiosidad, después de todo, ambos compartían una pequeña habitación y sus libros tendían a estar en casi todas partes. Sus libros favoritos eran aquellos que hablan sobre el poder de doblegar la voluntad de otros, pero nunca habían pasado de hermosas fantasías y sueños de destrucción y control, al menos hasta que un día Dipper encontró un interesante diario con el número 2 grabado enfrente sobre una mano dorada. Para su quinceavo cumpleaños las cosas empezarían a cambiar y pronto, todo aquel que alguna vez osó en lastimarla sufriría su ira.

–Will– murmuró esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

Un triángulo azul de un solo ojos apareció ante ellos luego de hacer un pequeño ritual y pronunciar las palabras en aquel desgastado diario. Un ser de poderes inimaginables que podría convertirlos en dioses en la tierra. Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos cuando el tímido triángulo apareció, esbozando así la primera sonrisa en varios años. Gracias a los bastos conocimientos de las artes oscuras que ambos poseían, lograr encadenar a Will a ellos había sido un simple juego de niños.

–Ahí todo empezó a ser tan divertido– dijo Mabel con un mohín de ensoñación mientras aquella sonrisa retorcida empezaba a ampliarse.

Will les dio el poder que durante años les fue arrebatado y ahora era el momento que todo el mundo pagase por su impertinencia. La escuela fue la primera. Ambos llegaron caminando por el pasillo principal como cada día, únicamente que esta vez no estarían temerosos por la siguiente tortura idea por sus compañeros, esta vez, sus compañeros huirían de ellos aterrados. Recordaba los gritos de terror mientras la realidad dentro de la escuela empezaba a distorsionarse y criaturas salidas de sus mismísimas pesadillas aparecían para vengarse por los años de sufrimiento.

Desde entonces se dedicaron a sus estudios en las artes oscuras para hacerse aún más poderosos. Nunca volverían a sentirse indefensos, nunca más dejarían que nadie pisoteara su voluntad, nunca nadie volvería a hacerla llorar… esta vez ella sería quien haría llorar a otros.

–Empezando por mi adorado padre– murmuró con una sonrisa diabólica.

La noche que decidió escabullirse a su habitación fue su última noche con vida. El cinturón que durante años uso para lastimar a su hermano y a ella, fue la herramienta ideal que su padre se "suicidara" en la mitad de la noche. Una terrible tragedia dijeron todos los allegados a ellos.

No más dolor, no más tortura y para sus 18 años pudieron salir de ese deplorable lugar para vivir en Gravity Raises con su tío. Era el lugar perfecto para empezar desde cero, un lugar que según Dipper le había dicho tenía un alto grado de concentración de magia y sucesos paranormales, era perfecto. Un pueblo ingenuo que pagaría grandes sumas de dinero por dejarlos hacer su voluntad con su magia y perfeccionarla.

–Mabel– escuchó de pronto, sacándola de sus tribulados recuerdos. Subió la mirada para ver a su hermano entrar con aquel diario que había cambiado su vida a la habitación –¿Will te lo dijo?– inquirió Dipper.

–Hermano– saludó Mabel con una amplía sonrisa –No, le ordene que no me molestara– respondió –¡Will!– llamó iracunda para que el triángulo apareciera de la nada.

–M-Mi señora…– dijo el triángulo con una reverencia febril –¿En qué puedo servirla en esta maravillosa…

–Suficiente– detuvo Mabel para lanzarle una intensa mirada, acallando al ente. –Dime, ¿qué noticias interesantes tienes para mí?

–A-Alguien nuevo vine… Mi señora.

–¿Nuevo?– repitió Mabel con un dejo de asombro.

–Parece que tendremos visitantes muy pronto, hermana– se involucró Dipper –¿Puedes ver algo?– inquirió para ver las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Mabel tomó una carta del montón para así ver un animal extraño, una llama. Arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión; las cartas podían ser muy enigmáticas, incluso para ella.

–Posiblemente un torpe granjero– respondió Mabel al fin para enseñarle la carta con imagen de llama.

–No sería el primero que pasa por aquí– murmuró Dipper, pensativo. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba respecto a la nueva visita, pues Will parecía haber reaccionado un poco más de lo normal ante la noticia –Bien, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y verlo con mis propios ojos.

Mabel asintió con la cabeza para empujar su silla lentamente –Iré contigo– habló ella con un esbozo de sonrisa.

–No, quédate aquí– dijo Dipper cual orden.

–¿Aquí?– repitió con una expresión de disconformidad –¿Haciendo qué exactamente?

–No lo sé– espetó Dipper para encaminarse a la puerta nuevamente –Juega con Will– dijo para esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa –Eso seguro te llevara un par de horas.

–¡¿Q-Qué?!– exclamó el triángulo con horror.

–Supongo que tienes razón– dijo Mable para ver de reojo a Will, quien se estremeció ante su mirada –Hazme saber de cualquier novedad– pidió acercando nuevamente la silla.

–_Lo sabrás_– dijo Dipper telepáticamente, para que su hermana asintiera con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Mabel lo vio partir para así redirigir su vista a las cartas frente a ella. Una llama, un tres de espadas y el símbolo de telepatía. Sus cartas no siempre eran fáciles de descifrar, pero siempre estaban en lo correcto.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por las calles con aquella típica sonrisa llena de cordialidad que detestaba tener que usar al salir, pero la gente caía ingenuamente ante ésta. Un pueblo lleno de peones para sus planes, peones que se conglomeraban para verlos y ser participe de sus experimentos. Una sonrisa oscura se pintó en sus labios. Dipper ajustó su corbatín para tocar el amuleto que brillaba en el centro del mismo. Aún recordaba el día que había encontrando aquellos amuletos de un hermoso azul incandescente en una tienda de baratijas. Recordó esos mismos amuletos como un boceto de aquel diario que había encontrado, al cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera del éste, y como éste narraba sus excepcionales propiedades telequineticas. Con sus extraordinarios amuletos y los poderes ilimitados de Will, ellos gobernarían ese tonto pueblo, con puño de acero si hacía falta. Nunca nadie más volvería a verlos de menos, nunca más volverían a sucumbir al miedo o la desesperanza.

–¡Alguien ayúdeme!– escuchó de pronto deteniendo su caminata. Dipper buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía esa voz, para así ver a una chica de cabellos dorados alzados en una coleta de un rosa brillante a un lado del camino.

Se acercó curioso para ver a la chica forcejar con un pequeño cerdo, quien mantenía en su hocico un bolso tejido de colores extravagantes. Dipper rodó sus ojos en señal de molestia, pero a diferencia de su hermana quien gustaba de desplegar su arrogancia y sadismo en pleno publico, él prefería usar una mascara de cordialidad y amabilidad para manipular todo lo que yacía a su alrededor.

Se acercó a la chica, quien ahora mantenía una acalorada discusión con el cerdo como si éste pudiera entenderle.

–¡Escúchame bien!– habló la rubia mientras sujetaba aquel bolso de la correa con fervor –Suelta el bolso y te daré una rica manzana– negoció para que el cerdito halara con más fuerza –¡Está bien, está bien!– exclamó –¡Será 50 y 50 y es mi última oferta!

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– preguntó Dipper, para que la chica de ojos azules volteara a verlo y así esbozarle una amplia sonrisa, incomodándolo por su mohín de alegría desbordante.

–¡Sí, sí!– respondió con alegría –¡Agarra el cerdito por detrás y yo halare con fuerza para que así libere mi bolso!– ideó energética.

–Ammm…– murmuró Dipper para ver asqueado a la criatura cubierta de lodo –Tengo una mejor idea.

Dipper se acercó a ella por la espalda para así alzar una mano, la cual se iluminó de un azul incandescente, mismo color que envolvió aquel desaliñado bolso atrayéndolo hacia él. La chica hizo un último tirón provocando que ella cayeran de espaldas mientras el bolso se abría en el aire para dejar caer su contenido sobre él.

Dipper se vio a sí mismo cubierto de una sustancia color fucsia brillante pegajosa, la cual ahora yacía esparcida por toda su camisa.

–Pero qué rayos…– masculló Dipper para verse a sí mismo.

–¡Lo lamento mucho!– habló la chica de pronto para acercarse a él con apuro.

–¿Qué tenías dentro de ese bolso?– preguntó con un obvio dejo de molestia en su voz.

–¡_Flavor Pups_!– respondió con una amplia sonrisa y así tomar su bolso y abrirlo frente a él para enseñarle docenas de empaques impresos con dibujos infantiles del mismo color que ahora manchaban su vestimenta –¡Raros y deliciosos dulces!– dijo animada.

El pequeño cerdo corrió hacia él al oler el olor a azúcar sobre él. Dipper le lanzó una mirada aniquiladora y éste se detuviera al acto, mientras un aura azulada lo rodeaba, impidiéndole continuar.

–Ni se te ocurra…– masculló el chico de pelo azabache.

–Déjame ayudarte– habló de nuevo la chica de pelo dorado, captando su atención ignorando sus habilidades, para verla de forma estoica –Soy Pacífica, Pacífica Suroeste– se presentó al fin.

–Dipper Gleeful– se presentó el joven, liberando al cerdito, quien corrió errático lejos de ellos –Y no es necesario– se negó para intentar sacudir el polvo pegajoso, empeorando su condición.

–¡Claro que sí!– exclamó Pacífica animada –De no ser por ti ese cerdito se hubiera comido todo los caramelos que traje– explicó –Ven conmigo, prometo limpiar todo este desastre.

Dipper estaba listo para rechazar nuevamente su oferta hasta que notó algo peculiar. En la playera que ella vestía podía ver el dibujo de una llama en ésta. La observó con intriga recordando la carta que su hermana le había mostrado hace poco y así esbozar una sonrisa disimulada. Había encontrado lo que buscaba.

–_Mabel, encontré a nuestra visita inesperada– _se comunicó por telepatía con su hermana.

–_¡Perfecto! Infórmame si hay algo interesante_– respondió Mabel.

–De acuerdo– habló Dipper al fin para asentir con la cabeza.

–¡Entonces andando!– soltó Pacifica para tomar su mano cálidamente y halarlo para obligarlo a seguirla.

–¡E-Espera!– soltó Dipper al sentir como tocaba con afecto su mano. No estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de contacto, sin embargo ella no pareció escucharlo o simplemente no le importó.

Pacifica lo condujo velozmente a un lugar que ya desde hacía tiempo se le hacía familiar, uno inaccesible para él. La Cabaña del Misterio. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la desfachatada casa que se acercaba con cada paso que daba. Eso tenía que ser el supremo golpe de suerte. Luego de mucha investigación había dilucidado que el lugar más probable para que el Diario 1 estuviera, era la famosa Cabaña del Misterio, dirigida por el insufrible Bud Pines; alguien que no simpatizaba con él o su hermana.

La chica risueña abrió la puerta trasera para apresurarlo a entrar lo que sin duda era la cabaña de peor gusto que hubiese estado jamás.

–¿Tú vives aquí?– preguntó Dipper para ver a los alrededores con disimulo.

–Sí… bueno, no– corrigió con una sonrisa –Mi primo y yo vinimos aquí a pasar el verano– explicó –Mi tío Bud es quien vive aquí y nosotros venimos de visita por primera vez.

–¿Tú primo?– curioseó.

–¡Gideon Pines!– respondió animada.

–Interesante– murmuró con un amago de sonrisa.

–Pero basta de tanta charla, ahora, quítate esa camisa– ordenó la rubia.

Dipper abrió los ojos con sorpresa para así dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro sin poderlo evitar –Creo nunca ninguna chica me había pedido que me quitara la ropa tan rápido– habló con un dejo de diversión.

Pacifica se sonrojó intensamente, claramente avergonzada. –¡N-No me refería a eso!– explicó apresurada –Es para lavarla…– puntualizó desviando su vista al suelo.

Dipper vio con intriga la expresión tímida y abochornada de la chica, esbozando un amago de sonrisa. Era la primera vez que una chica no se tiraba a sus brazos con una broma tan inocente como esa… o parcialmente inocente.

–De acuerdo– accedió al fin, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Empezó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa cuando un alarido por parte de ella lo hizo parar.

–¡E-Espera!– pidió con sus mejillas color carmín –¡Tengo una idea!– soltó de pronto para correr a los adentros de la casa.

Dipper la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer en una habitación continua. Se aventuró un poco buscando a su pésima anfitriona para que ésta apareciera de pronto frente a él, asustándolo un poco al verla salir de la nada. Pacífica le enseñó un sudadero de color celeste neón y así sonreírle ampliamente. Dipper arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión para que ella ampliara su sonrisa.

–Así no te resfriarás– habló Pacífica ante la mirada de disconformidad de su invitado.

–Yo no…

–¡Y déjame enseñarte la mejor parte!– exclamó Pacifica con entusiasmo, para de la bolsa de su falda sacar un parche en forma de estrella. Era la estrella de cinco puntas –Escuche de mi tío que habían un par de gemelos que montaban un show– empezó –¿Tú eres uno de ellos, verdad?– preguntó para que Dipper apenas asintiera con la cabeza –Así que pensando que iríamos a verlo lo traje para coserlo en alguna de mis prendas– dijo sacando hilo y aguja, bordando con rapidez sobre el suéter neón –Aunque creo que a ti se te verá mucho mejor– expresó para cortar el hilo con sus dientes y hacer un último nudo –¡Listo!– exclamó para darle el suéter –Ahora, cámbiate y yo limpiare rápidamente esa camisa.

Le entregó el sudadero casi a la fuerza para que él lo tomara torpemente. La observó en silencios unos segundos mientras aquella sonrisa seguía pintada sobre sus labios. Dipper soltó un suspiro resignado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pacífica le esbozó un suelta sonrisa para así darle la espalda y decirle: –Prometo no mirar–. Dipper arqueó una ceja, pues no es como debiera de quitarse cada vestigio de ropa, sin embargo, no respondió a sus palabras para así quitarse camisa y chaleco negro. Vistió aquel suéter de mal gusto, aunque cómodo, para verse a sí mismo con éste por unos segundos, recordando brevemente la ropa que usaba en su infancia.

–Bien, puedes voltear– habló para no indagar más en su pasado.

–¡Genial!– dijo animada –Yo me encargaré de esto y mientras, siéntete libre de ver por ahí– habló la rubia para tomar apresurada sus prendas y de nuevo desaparecer de su vista, no sin antes escuchar un lejano alarido –¡Volveré pronto!

Dipper soltó un suspiro, exasperado, pero al menos ese desafortunado accidente le había dado el pase de entrada a la cabaña del viejo Bud. Caminó con precaución mientras miraba diferentes cachivaches por todos lados. Buscar el diario ahí sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

–_Mabel, estoy en la cabaña de Bud Pines_– informó a su hermana telepáticamente mientras seguía el recorrido.

–_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!_– escuchó la voz chillante y molesta de su gemela lastimar su cabeza.

–_Es una larga historia…_– le transmitió para ver aquel suéter burdo que ahora vestía, soltando un pesado suspiro –_Te contaré todo una vez llegue, por ahora, pídele a Will que haga una investigación sobre una chica llamada Pacifica Suroeste y su primo Gideon Pines._

–_Como digas… pero me deberás una muy grande por haberme dejado afuera de esto._

–_Sí, sí, sólo hazlo– _le ordenó irritado cortando la comunicación.

Dipper rodó sus ojos en señal de cansancio. A veces su hermana podía realmente ser un dolor de cabeza, pero debía de admitir que poder comunicarse con ella de esa forma era muy efectiva para casos como estos o para los espectáculos que ambos montaban.

Siguió su silencio inspección cuando algo llamó su atención, una vieja fotografía de Bud con un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve, quien llevaba una gorra peculiar y una expresión de pocos amigos, y a su lado, la energética Pacifica Suroeste que abrazaba por el cuello al pequeño. Tomó la foto en sus mano para inspeccionar al chico que vestía una gorra con el símbolo de un pino, podría jurar que había visto ese símbolo de antes.

–¿No crees que Gideon se ve cascarrabias en esa foto?– escuchó de pronto, sobresaltándose al ver la chica risueña a su lado. Era peor que Will, aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba y sin advertencia alguna –Siempre le he dicho que una sonrisa hace que la gente sea más accesible, ¿no te parece?– preguntó para esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Dipper quedó prendido en sus ojos dulces y cálidos, y en aquella sonrisa pintada suavemente sobre su rostro. Le desvió la mirada, sin poder sostenérsela un minuto más, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer para así tomar distancia de ella, estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

–Supongo– respondió Dipper para dejar la fotografía en su lugar, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo a su alrededor. –Me enteré que Bud colecciona cosas diferentes– habló sin reparo para ver a la rubia de reojo –Cosas inusuales– puntualizó.

–¡Cosas extrañas y anormales!– habló Pacífica con entusiasmo –El tío Bud dice que Gravity Raises tiene algún tipo de atracción para lo paranormal– explicó –Así que todo lo que encuentra lo exhibí aquí, para los turistas curiosos.

–Eso suena interesante– habló Dipper con una sombra de sonrisa –¿Y de casualidad sabes si tendrá algo parecido a un diario o un libro de pasta roja, tal vez?

–¿Diario?– repitió Pacífica pensativa –Pues… el tío Bud guarda ciertas cosas en un tipo de colección "privada"– respondió haciendo comilla áreas. –Supongo que si hubiese encontrado algo así podría estar donde almacena todos esos cachivaches.

–¿Y tú crees que podrías enseñarme dónde…

El sonido de un vehículo llegar lo interrumpió para la chica a su lado se tensara al acto ante la premisa de que alguien se aproximaba. –Oh no…– murmuró para ver un carro estacionarse frente a la cabaña –¡Vamos!– exclamó Pacífica de pronto para tomar su mano y guiarlo velozmente a la parte trasera de la casa. Dipper la siguió a penas para ver a la chica actuar nerviosamente.

–¿Q-Qué sucede?– se atrevió a preguntar.

Pacífica detuvo su marcha para así voltearlo a ver con una expresión tímida, intrigándolo por el cambio de actitud.

–No se supone que traiga chicos a la cabaña– explicó para sonrojarse intensamente. Dipper observó como las mejillas de blancas se tiñeron de un suave color carmín y como sus ojos azulados se mantenían alejados de los de él con aquel brillo peculiar, provocando que suavizara la mirada, ocasionando en él un extraño sentimiento en su pecho –El tío Bud es algo estricto con eso de traer extraños– murmuró tímidamente para acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja nerviosamente, provocando que Dipper arqueara una ceja ante su comentario. –¡N-No me refiero a que seas uno!– corrigió velozmente, ruborizándose intensamente. Se le miraba… adorable.

–Está… está bien– murmuró Dipper desviándole la mirada, sin saber por qué.

–Será mejor irnos– retomó para tomar una bolsa de papel que yacía sobre la repisa y así tomar su mano para halarlo fuera de la cabaña –Andando– indico con una sonrisa traviesa escabulléndose por la puerta trasera y correr lejos de la cabaña.

Dipper la siguió en silencio, alejándose de la cabaña con su vista fija en la mano de ella sobre la de él, sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo la calidez de su mano sobre la suya. Era extrañamente agradable, aunque no sabía por qué.

Llegaron al pueblo para que así ella lo soltara por fin, recuperando el aliento tras la pequeña carrera. Pacífica lo volteó a ver con una amplia sonrisa por su pequeña aventura.

–Aquí no habrá problema– dijo Pacífica recuperado el aliento –Toma– dijo darle aquella bolsa de papel manila. Dipper la tomó en silencio para ver el contenido de la misma y notar que era su camisa, limpia. –Lamento todos los problemas– se excusó Pacífica con un dejo de nerviosismo.

–Gracias– soltó Dipper, provocando que ella le sonriera con soltura, obligándolo a desviar la mirada nuevamente. Su sonrisa lo hacía sentir… extraño.

–_¡Pacífica!_– escucharon a la distancia para que ambos voltearan a ver a sus espaldas.

–Ese es primo– dijo Pacífica con un mohín de cansancio para así verlo a los ojos, casi como una suplica silenciosa, aunque no sabía de qué –Creo que es hora de que regrese– habló para colocar su cabello detrás de su oreja, nerviosamente –¿Nos veremos por aquí?

–Ah… sí, claro– asintió Dipper –Espero verte en alguno de nuestros shows– invitó para esbozar una sonrisa, una que se sentía demasiado sincera, casi como si en serio quisiera verla nuevamente.

–¡Claro!– expresó animada.

–_¡Pacífica, ¿dónde estas?!_– escucharon decir nuevamente.

–Es mejor que regreses– dijo Dipper, dando por concluida su aventura.

–Sí…– murmuró Pacífica para lanzarle una mirada extraña, confundiéndolo.

Pacífica le sonrió tímidamente para luego acercarse sin previo aviso y darle un sutil beso en la mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa. Dipper la volteó a ver con sorpresa sonrojándose intensamente por el dulce gesto de la rubia.

–Gracias por ayudarme antes– murmuró Pacífica ruborizada por igual –¡Nos veremos luego, Dipper Gleeful!– se despidió para correr de regreso y dejarlo a solas.

Dipper colocó su mano sobre su mejilla aún sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios sobre su mejilla, sin lograr borrar aquel intenso sonroje que ahora se pintaba casi de forma indeleble.

0-0-0-0-0

Mabel yacía revisando la información que Will le había conseguido y parecía que se habían topado con algo bastante interesante. Gideon Pines se escuchaba como todo un personaje y su boleto para poder acceder a la Cabaña del Misterio.

–Regrese– escuchó decir a su hermano para entrar a la habitación.

–Dipper– saludó Mabel –Conseguí la información que me pediste sobre…– silenció al ver la bolsa de papel de mal gusto que llevaba en su mano.

–¿Sobre qué?– retomó Dipper aflojando su corbatín y dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Exahusto.

–¿Qué es esto?– preguntó Mabel para hacer flotar la bolsa hacia ella antes de que él pudiera detenerla, y de ésta sacar un sudadero de mal gusto con la estrella de telepatía bordado en éste para fruncir el ceño con desagrado –¿Qué haces con algo como esto?– inquirió para tomarlo en sus manos e inspeccionarlo. Un mohín de desagrado se plasmó en su rostro.

–Una larga historia– murmuró Dipper vagamente para ver con detenimiento aquella prenda que su hermana tenía en sus manos, trayendo la imagen de la chica de pelo rubio y expresión risueña a su mente. –Nada importante…

–Oh– soltó Mabel sin hacer más preguntas, conocía a su hermano, sabía que no le diría nada más que eso. –Entonces me desharé de esta prenda de mal gusto antes que…

–No– cortó para arrebatarle aquella prenda de las manos, sorprendiéndola. –Déjalo así– ordenó dándole la espalda y ver de nuevo aquel suéter –Me gusta– completó con un amago de sonrisa

–Bien…– murmuró Mabel con desconfianza –Si tu insistes– dijo para dar concluido el tema –¿Qué te pareció la chica nueva?

–Creo que…– murmuró con su mirada sobre aquel sudadero –Creo que nuestras visitas son más interesantes de lo que imagine.

–¿Los veremos pronto?– inquirió Mabel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Eso espero…

**Fin**

* * *

**Como pudieron ver este Oneshot representa lo que considero el inicio del Dipcifica y una explicación de la actitud de Dipper y Mabel en este universo. La verdad amo al Dipper de este universo y sobre todo la relación que lleva con Pacífica. Aunque no sé si realmente en el fandom de Reverse Fall Mabel y Dipper se hablan con telepatía, lo leí en una fiction que me gustó muchísimo y me encantó el toque, así como el nombre de Gravity Raises para la ciudad. **

**En fin, espero poder escribir una long fic de esta pareja en el universo de Reverse Falls. Hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
